The Woman in the Doorway
by Idontlikewritingwannadeleteaccount
Summary: A bleak story about the disappearance of Bulma, and Goku's troubles. It is actually a VejitaBulma fic. Its just unfinished.


THE WOMAN IN THE DOORWAY  
CHAPTER 1  
THE SIGHT  
  
This figure quickly moved, away leaving the white tulle swinging. He saw that she had a blue hair and something white.  
Son Goku stood there for a while and went on with his sweeping. The leaves rustled, full of deadness and melancholy, the wind blowing them softly and the sky grey, clouded with misery and swaying strangely, shaking their heads as if something unpleasant was on its way. He recalled the past and sighed. He looked again at the window in the neighbour's house. No one was there. He somehow felt very lonely.  
  
'Chichi, can I ask you something?' Goku asked as she looked at him, surprised by his unusual solemnity.  
'Yes, what is it?'  
'I was just wondering,' he rambled, ' if anyone lives in the house next door.'  
Chichi nodded and replied, 'The owner of this house told me that a dear old lady lives there. He says she lives alone. Sometimes her grandchildren visits her. Her daughter passed out a week ago...' she trailed off, 'Perhaps we can visit her one day?'  
Goku nodded and sat down. 'Now that we've moved into the city,' he mused, 'we will be able to visit our friends more often. If only Bulma were here.'  
The night came quickly and the full moon was not as bright as usual. Goku was sitting on the bench outside, looking into the window opposite. It was dark. Nothing could be seen from the outside.  
'Goku,' Chichi suddenly appeared in a white sleeping gown, 'Is there something bothering you? I know you are upset about what happened to Bulma but is there something else on your mind? You've grown so quiet since this morning and I know you're not like that. Tell me.'  
She came and sat next to him. Goku was still quiet. She moved in closer.  
'Nothing is wrong,' he replied, 'Just go to sleep.'  
He stood up and left for their bedroom to leave her dumfounded in the moonlight's misty beams.  
  
Chichi woke up to the sound of the frontdoor. She looked beside her. Goku was not there! And she saw him through the window, a blue trail of energy flying high in the sky! She screamed and opened the window ignoring the some people in the street.  
'Come back down here or you'll stay in the doghouse for a week!' she screamed. The people stared at her, stopping whatever they were doing.  
Goku stopped and called out in an amazing loud voice:  
'I am off to spar with Vegeta! I'll be back!'  
'What's going on?' Gohan came into the room, rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
'Your dad's off to spar with Vegeta.'  
'Vegeta? Why so early? It's only 6.'  
'Tell your dad, Gohan. He will not be fed for a week.'  
Meanwhile, Son Goku reached the Capsule Corp building and knocked on the door. Bunny opened the door and the house felt so miserable without Bulma.  
  
'Good morning, dear. Can I help you?'  
'I am here to see Vegeta.' he replied in a sad tone.  
'What do you want?' Vegeta walked out.  
'Hi Vegeta! Wanna spar?'  
'Sure.'  
Vegeta noticed something sinister during the sparring match.  
'This isn't him. He can do a lot better than this crap.' Vegeta thought and decided it was because of him not being a worthy opponent. In Goku's mind he was thinking, 'How will Trunks be born if the mother is dead? She must be alive and I'll find her whatever it takes.'  
Vegeta was furious and fought viciously, and slammed him down into the ground.  
'I need to go Vegeta.'  
'Are you chickening out?'  
'I'm serious. I promised Chichi.'  
Vegeta flew off muttering something about Kakarot's miserable mate.  
'Hello Goku, Gohan and I were going to visit the old neighbour. And since you are here now, you have no other option than to go with us.' Chichi greeted him with a warm smile.  
They entered through the black iron gate (covered with cobwebs) and knocked on the big mahogany door. It was covered with dust. The house was old and gothic, covered with moss and ivy, with stained glass windows. They were of demons, destroying women and children with their evil spirits. Suddenly the door opened. They (Goku, Gohan, and Chichi) entered the house and looked around. It was a dark hallway. Candles were lit dimly, fixed to the wall, giving a strange effect to the painted portraits of unsmiling faces. Collections of china and elegant glassware were put neatly inside big wooden cabinets and the carpet was thick and red.  
'Come this way.'  
A voice boomed, echoing through the house. A tall man in a black suit approached them. He was dark and solemn yet he was handsome. He lead them up the stairs, the floorboards creaking under their feet as if groaning in displeasure, and into a small room. It had the same red carpet and old wooden furniture. There was an old woman lying in the bed. She seemed to be sleeping.  
'She is dying,' the young man whispered as if reluctant to say this, 'I am Patrick. She is my grandmother.'  
He had the same blue eyes that reminded Goku of Bulma.  
'How old is she?' Chichi is asked in a low voice.  
'96.' was the only brief reply she got.  
'Poor old lady,' Gohan said, 'she must have been very kind and good to live such a long life.'  
They wondered around the house. The house was gloomy but it was as if the house was somehow alive, somehow breathing and looking down upon them.  
  
Goku went about the house on his own. He arrived at the cellar, a door in the staircase leading down. It was dark and damp and eerie, only lit by the misty light through the small window in the wall, haunted by the demons on the stained glass, full yet so empty. Stacks of boxes and large wooden trunks reached the ceiling. He wondered what were in those. Perhaps old clothing and books he thought. He shivered and decided to come out and join his family. There was no sound in the doorway. He sensed a life form or at least something there. He walked out slowly and looked. Nothing. He raised his eyebrows. He blinked only once. He saw something, a person, the blue haired creature he saw the other day! She turned around and smiled. He blinked again and she was gone. 


End file.
